1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to capacitors made as part of an integrated circuit, and more particularly for the case in which the capacitors are lateral capacitors.
2. Related Art
Capacitors play an important role in a number of circuit applications. The variety of applications place a corresponding variety of requirements on the capacitors. For example, in some applications a very important issue is the accuracy of the capacitance. In other applications, having a large capacitance is particularly important. The constraints are similar in that it is desirable for the capacitors to occupy a small amount of space whether the important issues are precision or magnitude or a different issue. Also, process complexity is important because of cost.
Thus there is a need for capacitors that can improve upon providing the desired capacitance while reducing costs by reducing the area required for the capacitor without undue process complexity.